


Rebirth

by Castiel_Who



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Eventual Johnlock, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform (future chapters), M/M, Pre-Slash, Telepathic Bond, Translation, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Who/pseuds/Castiel_Who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando la vita di John viene ribaltata da un orrendo attacco, Sherlock cerca di trovare un modo per salvare lui e il crescente legame che condividono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

_«Se glielo dici, non avrà così paura... »_

Sherlock si riscosse dal sogno e, sudando freddo,  si mise a sedere. In realtà non sapeva di cosa avesse paura. L’angoscia del suo sogno era una di quelle che non hanno un volto, e la voce di chi aveva parlato era irriconoscibile. A dirla tutta, non aveva visto molto, eccetto un lungo e tenebroso corridoio e una stanza oscura. Esserne così sconvolto non aveva senso. Non era nientepopodimeno che ciò che si otteneva a dormire durante un caso. Se John fosse stato con lui, avrebbero potuto conversare senza badare a qualsiasi fatica Sherlock provasse e, se si fosse assopito, John lo avrebbe salvato dall’incubo. Si trovò a sperare nel giorno in cui John si sarebbe stancato del suo lavoro come medico sostituto. Sì, era egoista da parte sua pensarlo, ma John era molto più adatto al brivido di un inseguimento, piuttosto che a prescrivere tonici agli ipocondriaci. Ovviamente non avrebbe mai osato dirlo a John. Quella ramanzina gli avrebbe fatto venire il mal di testa e avrebbe ferito l’orgoglio dell’altro. Questi sentiva nel suo lavoro una certa importanza, e in effetti così era; qualcuno doveva pur farlo... ma a Sherlock sembrava che John fosse sprecato per i banali casi della clinica.

Sherlock prese il telefono e aggrottò le ciglia per la mancanza di messaggi. Sapeva che John aveva un programma fitto di appuntamenti alla clinica, questa settimana, ma non rispondere nemmeno ai messaggi non era da lui. C’era qualcosa che non andava, specialmente dal momento che John sapeva quanto Sherlock sarebbe diventato ansioso e distratto se non lo avesse sentito. Avevano troppi nemici oscuri. L’assenza di contatto era un’allarmante luce rossa che segnalava pericolo all’orizzonte. Riluttante al pensiero di chiamare Mycroft, Sherlock selezionò un altro numero e digitò un veloce sms.

_Ho fatto qualcosa che meriti l’essere ignorato da John? –SH_

La risposta venne fin troppo velocemente, e il cellulare cominciò a squillare.

«Come fai a non sapere che è a letto con l’influenza da lunedì? » La voce di Sarah era chiaramente contornata da una miserabile paura. «Per favore, dimmi che ti sei perso un suo messaggio, Sherlock. »

«Lunedì? » Sherlock schizzò via dal letto dell’hotel e iniziò a percorrere la stanza per afferrare i propri vestiti e prodotti da bagno. «Nessuno può prendersi un’influenza lunga cinque giorni, dottoressa Sawyer! »

«Ha chiamato ogni giorno, » si difese Sarah tagliente. «Pensavo stesse lavorando a un caso con te e questo fosse solo il suo modo di marinare il lavoro di nuovo! »  
«John non farebbe una cosa simile, e tu lo sai. » Ringhiò lui, chiudendo la valigia e traendola giù dal letto. «Come ti è sembrato ogni volta che ha chiamato? Cosa ha detto esattamente? »  
«Sembrava si sentisse una merda e così diceva di sentirsi. Si è scusato profusamente come fa sempre, Sherlock. »

«Sto partendo. » Rispose Sherlock bruscamente. Avrebbe riagganciato, se la voce di Sarah non gli avesse fatto riportare la mano all’orecchio.

«Devo andare a controllare? Sei a due ore di distanza da qui... »

«No. » Rispose lui duramente. «Se è nei guai ci finirai dritta anche tu e nessuno di noi ha bisogno di preoccuparsi del tuo salvataggio. » Chiuse la chiamata e passò di nuovo ai messaggi.

_Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai avvistato John? –SH_

Quando il cellulare squillò di nuovo digrignò i denti, desiderando che scrivere i messaggi diventasse un obbligo per l’intera razza umana.

«Oddio. Devo dire a a nostra madre che per questo Natale ti piacerebbe avere un guinzaglio con collare incorporato per John? »

«Mycroft, » lo ammonì Sherlock. «L’ultimo avvistamento. Ora. »

«Cos’hai fatto questa volta, fratello caro? »

«L’ultimo. Avvistamento. »

Il suo solito sbuffo annoiato sibilò dall’altra parte della linea. «Si trova a Baker Street da Lunedì. Questa settimana ha chiamato la dottoressa Sawyer tutti i giorni. »

«E non trovi che ciò sia strano, Mycroft? »

«Trovo strano il fatto che il dottor Watson viva con te, fratello caro, ma come hai detto tu, è lui l’enigma. Mi è stato detto chiaramente e senza mezzi termini che devo restare fuori dai tuoi affari, Sherlock. Se il Dottor Watson sceglie di godersi un po’ di pace e tranquillità a casa quando ne ha la possibilità, chi sono io per disturbarlo? »

«Sai maledettamente bene che John non si sarebbe mai dato malato a meno che non avesse un caso con me, » scattò Sherlock, ignorando la puntura dell’aculeo di suo fratello e causando le risate di Mycroft nel suo orecchio.

«Gradiresti mettergli un chip GPS alla base del cranio? I miei profitti risparmierebbo sicuramente un’assurda quantità di ore lavorative ai miei dipendenti. »

«Profitti? Penso tu stia parlando di Lestrade. » Intonò Sherlock dolcemente prima di chiudere la chiamata e, nell’uscire dall’atrio dell’hotel, s’infilò il cellulare in tasca.

Qualcosa non andava. Non andava affatto.

 

***

 

«John? » Il cigolio che la porta produsse aprendosi grattò i nervi di Sherlock mentre questi entrò. Chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, la prima cosa che notò fu quanto là dentro fosse impossibilmente buio. La seconda fu l’odore di muffa nell’aria. Era possibile che John fosse veramente così malato da non andare a lavoro? Il suo stomaco si contorse al pensiero di trovarlo sofferente, inabilitato o peggio. No. John poteva essere testardo, ma non masochista, o almeno non adesso. Quelle tenedeze erano state lasciate alle spalle quando si era trasferito a Baker Street.

Desideroso di dissipare quell’aura tombale, Sherlock allungò una mano lungo il muro e accese le luci. Ciò che apparve dinanzi a lui gli bloccò il respiro in gola. Il salotto era stato saccheggiato. I mobili erano rotti o rovesciati dappertutto, e la collezione di maschere esotiche facenti parte dell’attuale caso di Sherlock erano sparpagliate in frantumi sul pavimento. Passato lo shock, Sherlock lo chiamò di nuovo.

«John! »

La sua attenzione si fissò sulle finestre del salotto. Ciascuna di esse era meticolosamente coperta da trapunte pesanti e lenzuola. Si diresse volocemente in camera propria e poi su per le scale, verso la camera di John, ma si ritovò ad aggrottare le ciglia quando nessuna delle luci funzionò. Tornò in cucina e scavò alla cieca nei cassetti, in cerca della torcia che sapeva essere lì da qualche parte. Le dita si chiusero attorno al peso rassicurante dello strumento della polizia e lo accese, prima di tornare alle scale.

Sherlock raggiunse la stanza di John e trasse un profondo respiro per prepararsi a qualsiasi cosa avrebbe potuto trovare al suo interno. Nel momento stesso in cui la porta si aprì silenziosamente, lui fece lentamente luce nella stanza. Notò immediatamente le coperte che coprivano le finestre e una protuberanza sotto al piumone sul letto. Attraversò la stanza e si piazzò davanti a quest’ultimo.

 «John... » Sofferente per la propria paura, afferrò il piumone e lo tirò indietro. Con il respiro pesante per la tensione, Sherlock fissò la macchia di sangue secco sulle lenzuola di John.

Sherlock girò sui propri piedi e si precipitò giù per le scale, componendo un numero sul telefono. Non appena si fece sentire, la voce di suo fratello fu subito interrotta.

«Avevi detto che John è qui a Baker Street! »

«Lo è. »

«No, Mycroft, non lo è! »

«Non se ne è andato e Mrs. Hudson non si è messa a correre per l’intero edificio urlando, Sherlock. »

«Allora immagino che abbia improvvisamente imparato a infilarsi nella tana di un topo. » Sherlock raggiunse la porta della loro padrona di casa e cercò di ascoltare oltre la voce di Mycroft.

«Sherlock, non se ne è andato, » insistette calmo Mycroft. «Hai già controllato l’appartamento di Mrs. Hudson? »

Sherlock grugnì di nuovo e chiuse la chiamata, quindi si infilò rabbiosamente il cellulare in tasca. «Mrs. Hudson! » Quando la loro dolce padrona di casa venne alla porta, Sherlock alzò una mano per interromperla prima che potesse dire una parola. «John le ha detto dov’è andato, Mrs. Hudson? »

«Andato? Non sapevo che fosse uscito, caro! A quanto pare è stato molto malato. Non te lo ha detto, Sherlock? »

«Non è nell’appartamento. » Sherlock si mosse la lingua e si trattenne dall’essere scortese. Mrs. Hudson era come una madre sia per lui che per John e con lei cercava di trattenersi dall’usare le sue solite maniere. Il volto della donna si illuminò in un sorriso sollevato e dette una pacca rassicurante al braccio di Sherlock.

«Oh! Forse finalmente si sente meglio. Magari ha appena fatto un salto giù al Tesco? Non ho fatto la spesa per lui perché ha lasciato un biglietto sulla porta per avvertirmi. Diceva di essere preoccupato che prendessi il suo raffreddore, povero caro. »

«Un biglietto... » Sherlock si tese. «L’ha conservato? »

«Oh beh, è nel mio bidone della spazzatura, ma non lo ho ancora portato fuori. »

«Per favore, Mrs. Hudson, lo vada a prendere per me. Velocemente. »

«Certo caro, ma adesso ci potrebbe essere finita sopra altra immondizia... » La sua voce si spense mentre tirava fuori il biglietto che John le aveva lasciato. Sherlock, agitato dall’attesa, glielo strappò praticamente dalle mani non appena apparve alla porta. Non lo aveva accartocciato, ma solamente piegato a metà. Seppur mantenendolo leggibile, una chiazza di qualcosa aveva fatto sbaffare l’inchiostro. Olio vegetale? Il pezzo di nastro adesivo che John aveva usato per affliggerlo alla sua porta o alla loro era ordinatamente ripiegato sul retro del foglio in modo da evitare che si attaccasse a qualcos’altro.

_“Mrs. Hudson-_

_Mi sono beccato una brutta influenza che mi ha messo al tappeto. Per favore, non entri in casa, non vorrei attaccargliela. Sto bene. Ho solo bisogno di riposare. Verrò a trovarla non appena mi sentirò meglio._

_-John”_

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto ciò. La paura che John fosse stato rapito di nuovo gli stava divorando le interiora. La sorveglianda di Mycroft non lo aveva visto uscire e se fosse stato forzato da una mano armata o semplicemente sotto minaccia, altre persone sarebbero saltate fuori, cosa ancora più improbabile. Dove diavolo era, dunque? Gli occhi di Sherlock sfrecciarono verso l’altro, là dove stava la loro porta di casa. «La ringrazio, Mrs. Hudson. »

«Non preoccuparti, mio caro. Augura a John di rimettersi da parte mia. Più tardi porterò su qualcosa da mangiare, se pensi che se la senta. » Mrs. Hudson chiuse la porta e Sherlock salì le scale due scalini alla volta. Aprì la porta e girovagò lentamente per la stanza. Prese nota di ogni dettaglio di quel putiferio. Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, il fatto che John avesse lasciato il biglietto in modo da tenere la figura matronale lontano dall’appartamento era ovvio. Perché non aveva pulito il posto dai cocci? O rimesso in sesto la stanza? Non era da John; il suo addestramento militare era ancora troppo profondamente radicato in lui per poter tollerare la mancanza di capacità casalinghe di Sherlock.

«Dove sei? » Ringhiò fra i denti. Cos’è che non riusciva ad afferrare?

Un piccolo tonfo sul soffitto lo fece allarmare. «John? » Corse su per le scale fino alla camera di John, venendogli in mente che non aveva controllato sotto il letto. Era stato stupido, ma lo shock per aver visto il sangue sulle lenzuola aveva mandato il suo cervello in uno stato caotico.

«John, sei qui? »

La voce che provenne dall’armadio era così sottile e debole che quasi non la sentì.

«Vattene... »

L’armadio! Dannazione, non aveva controllato nemmeno quello. Il sollievo e la preoccupazione inondarono Sherlock mentre questi si precipitò all’anta dell’armadio. «John! Che è successo? Perché ti nascondi nel- »

Si interrompe improvvisamente non appena aprì la porta con uno strattone e la luce della torcia investì la figura di John. John si accovacciò contro la parete più lontana e tenne la faccia nascosta in modo che Sherlock non la potesse vedere. La sua pelle era orribilmente pallida e le braccia apparivano fragili. Sherlock potè vedere chiaramente le costole sporgere dal suo torso senza maglia e il modo in cui i jeans sembrassero troppo grandi. Sulla testa, i capelli biondi erano spenti e senza vita.

«John? » Mormorò.

«Esci, » gracchiò John, ancora senza guardarlo. Le sue dita artigliarono la parete come se sperasse di potersi allontanare ancora di più, di strisciare nell’oblio. Sherlock scosse la testa lentamente e si leccò le labbra con incertezza.

«John, dimmi cos’è successo, » sussurrò, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui. «Chi ti ha fatto questo? »

«Giuro che se non te ne vai potrei non essere responsabile... » Ringhiò John con una nota di disperazione nelle sue parole.

«Non vado da nessuna- » Le parole di Sherlock svanirono nell’istante in cui un ruggito risuonò dal profondo della gola del suo amico. Quando John girò leggermente la testa verso di lui, la luce della torcia di Sherlock illuminò la punta di una zanna molto appuntita che iniziava a protendersi dalle sue labbra. Sherlock ansimò e scattò indietro proprio nell’attimo in cui John si lanciò su di lui. Nel suo stato di debolezza, John riuscì soltanto a scaraventarlo all’indietro. Sherlock cadde sul pavimento e si affrettò a uscire dall’armadio, ma fu bruscamente fermato dal letto di John. John si scagliò nuovamente su di lui, fermandosi a poca distanza da dove Sherlock si sedeva. Quest’ultimo fissò intontito il volto scarno di John e gli occhi sottili e ardenti mentre ringhiava e si allontanava da Sherlock. Nell’appoggiarsi contro il letto, agghiacciato dallo sguardo pungente e fisso di John, Sherlock non potè soffocare un brivido che lo percorse per tutto il corpo.

Infine, quegli occhi ardenti si chiusero e evitarono Sherlock. «Oh, Dio, » disse John con voce soffocata prima di strisciare di nuovo nel suo posto originario. Sherlock era ancora troppo stordito per poter dire qualcosa, ignorando il suo cuore palpitante. Gli occhi gli caddero sul pavimento, dove un fascio di luce solare era sfuggito alla copertura delle finestre. Era stata l’unica cosa che avesse fermato John. Non la sua lealtà verso Sherlock o il suo alto standard di moralità.

Solo un errante raggio di sole mattutino largo due pollici. 


End file.
